


Разделенное одиночество

by LowKeyLyesmith



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 12:44:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8208469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LowKeyLyesmith/pseuds/LowKeyLyesmith
Summary: Вечер 14-го февраля."- Простите, М, - говорит Кью мягко. - Я веду себя бестактно. Это все шампанское и стимуляторы. Простите.М молчит, не зная, что ответить. Ему кажется, что Кью делает это специально. Смущает его. Запутывает. Нужно что-то сказать.Тишина становится почти осязаемой, давит на уши, а потом внезапно отпускает.С неба падают медленные крупные хлопья.- Смотрите, Кью, - произносит М, не отрывая взгляда от окна. - Снег пошел."
Текст, в котором ничего не происходит. Только тихо падает снег :) 
Альтернатива событиям Краш-теста, возможна некоторая связь с текстом Плохой день.





	

Выйдя из кабинета в пустую приемную, М слышит отдаленный шум: гул голосов, звон посуды, смех. Он идет на звук по темному коридору и, открыв дверь, окунается в свет и гомон. Обширный опенспейс административного этажа слегка преобразился с обеда: часть мебели сдвинута к стенам, а в центре стоят несколько составленных вместе столов, накрытых какой попало едой, от пиццы из соседнего итальянского ресторана до домашних сэндвичей. Люди разбились на небольшие компании по три-четыре человека, кто у окон, кто у импровизированного шведского стола.

М хмурится, изучая обстановку, потом вспоминает — День Святого Валентина. Все, у кого нет пары, устраивают ежегодно свой маленький анти-праздник прямо на работе (естественно, после шести): собираются со всех этажей, вместе накрывают на стол и пьют за себя и друг друга. Уже почти десять, скоро народ дойдет до нужного градуса, и начнется веселье, переходящее в легкий бардак. Одиноких в офисе МИ-6 на удивление много. М не знает, что конкретно этому способствует — специфика работы или то, что работы этой всегда слишком много, и не важно, где ты трудишься на благо Великобритании: в поле, в бухгалтерии или в исследовательском отделе.

Кстати, об исследовательском отделе. На подоконнике высокого, уходящего под потолок окна, сидит Кью, привалившись спиной к белому откосу. Он выглядит сумрачным и немного больным. На том же подоконнике, но у другого откоса, болтает длинными ногами Ив, ослепительная даже в офисном костюме. Она подавляет собой мужчину рядом, и в ее тени он кажется еще более измученным.

М смотрит на них и думает несколько мыслей сразу. Почему Манипенни здесь? Неужели у нее нет пары? Почему Кью здесь? Неужели ему интересны развлечения такого рода? И еще — какой хороший кадр получился бы с этими двоими на фоне высокого темного окна.

Это странная, чужая мысль, и М удивляется ей. Он не фотограф, не художник. Ему даже в голову не приходит, что можно достать из кармана смартфон и сделать фото. Он просто видит, что это красиво.

Кью спускается с подоконника неловким усталым движением и уходит в сторону лестницы, держа в руке свой бокал. М подходит к Ив.

— Выпьете, сэр? — она изящно указывает носком туфли на бутылку, стоящую на полу.  
— Шампанское? Нет, спасибо, — улыбается М. — Простите, мисс Манипенни, вы мне нужны буквально на пару минут. Хочу кое-что уточнить по нашему графику на завтра.  
— Конечно, сэр, — она покидает подоконник, перетекая по-змеиному плавно.

Обсуждение графика никогда не занимает пару минут, но и никогда - более пятнадцати. Они возвращаются в зал, где кто-то уже включил музыку. Звонко выстреливает пробка из очередной бутылки шампанского. М провожает Манипенни к столу, и ее сразу подхватывает волна шумного общения, а на него никто будто и внимания не обращает. Он начинает подозревать, что половина собравшихся здесь не очень-то твердо знает, кто он. Так, наверное, даже лучше.

Он идет к мужскому туалету и наталкивается на хвост очереди, в которой почему-то одни женщины. Две девушки, что стоят последними, хихикают и перешептываются, косясь на него. Он разворачивается и спускается этажом ниже.

Здесь очень тихо и темно. Редкие тусклые ночные лампы практически ничего не освещают, и М идет на свет из приоткрытой двери туалета.

Уже намыливая руки, он вдруг замечает на краю длинного мраморного стола с умывальниками бокал шампанского и тут же вздрагивает от неожиданности: в нише между стеной и столом кто-то сидит на полу, видны носки темно-синих замшевых мужских туфель.

М вытирает руки и подходит ближе.

— Что вы здесь делаете, Кью?

Тот медленно поднимает глаза. Он не выглядит пьяным, эту мысль М отметает сразу. Скорее, — как и тогда, в зале, — больным. Он невыразительно смотрит на М красноватыми слезящимися глазами и крутит в пальцах небольшой предмет. М присматривается.

— Стимулятор?

Кью кивает. Кожный стимулятор — небольшая подушечка, которая приклеивается к телу, как никотиновый пластырь, и вбрасывает в кровь сложное соединение веществ, подстегивающих выработку нужных гормонов.

— Это уже шестой за сутки… Наверное, поэтому у меня так раскалывается голова, — Кью улыбается тускло и немного виновато.

— Тогда я бы не советовал его использовать. Вам необходим сон, а не стимуляторы.

— Я устал спать на стульях в лаборатории. Давно нужно было принести матрас. Все время забываю.

— Поезжайте домой.

— Не могу.

— Это приказ, Кью.

Тот поднимает голову и холодно поджимает губы.

— Благодарен за заботу, сэр. Но я действительно должен быть здесь, — он вытягивает из кармана телефон и включает экран. — Мы закончили час назад, а через четыре часа 007 снова будет на связи из Гонконга. Это заключительная стадия операции, и я не могу уйти.

Логично, думает М. Чем кататься туда-сюда на такси, проще провести бессонную ночь на работе. Но, судя по виду Кью, это далеко не первая бессонная ночь за последние дни.

Кью пытается встать без помощи рук, но туфли скользят по кафельному полу. М подает ему руку.

— И как вы собираетесь провести эти четыре часа?

— На вашем этаже есть диваны. Думаю, через час-полтора народ угомонится, и я смогу поспать.

М совсем не уверен в том, что веселье закончится так быстро. Возможно, кто-то и уедет домой на последних поездах метро, но половина точно останется допивать и целоваться по углам. Хорошо, если только целоваться.

— Пойдем в мой кабинет, — предлагает он. — Там тоже есть диван, и там тихо — уже сейчас, а не через полтора часа.

Кью раздумывает секунду.

— Если я вам не помешаю.

— Не помешаете.

Они поднимаются по другой лестнице, в обход праздника. В кабинете М указывает на диван.

— Располагайтесь, — и отходит к столу, чтобы выключить лампу. Становится темно и, как он и обещал, очень тихо. Он наблюдает, как Кью сворачивается на диване, вжимаясь в бархатную обивку спинки и обнимая себя руками.

...Когда М укрывает Кью своим пальто, тот вздрагивает.

— Сэр, это не обязательно.

— Так вам будет проще уснуть, Кью. Не спорьте.

Кью не спорит. Он подтягивает ноги под теплую шерстяную ткань и замолкает. М идет к окну. Город с той стороны реки отражается в темной воде, а сверху нависает засвеченное огнями мегаполиса небо, слишком светлое для почти что полночи. Завтра обещали снег.

М стоит так несколько минут, не желая тревожить своего гостя ходьбой по кабинету и скрипом кресла. Ему кажется, что Кью уже должен был уснуть. Но сзади раздается шорох.

— Почему вы все еще на работе, М? Сегодня вроде как… праздник? — тихо спрашивает Кью, с ногами усаживаясь на диване.

М оборачивается.

— Я похож на человека, который заказывает столик в ресторане за три месяца, чтобы привести туда женщину в День всех влюбленных?

Кью тихо смеется.

— Не очень. Но все же. Ресторан — это не обязательный пункт программы. Можно провести вечер дома. С кем-то особенным.

М молчит. Ему не хочется говорить о своем одиночестве. Но и осадить Кью в ответ нет желания.

— У меня нет никого особенного, — наконец выдавливает он и мстительно парирует: — А вы, Кью? Вы ведь могли выделить пару часов, чтобы посидеть в ресторане с вашим… Валентином?

Кью фыркает пренебрежительно, почти зло.

— Мой Валентин, М, — это агент 007 с его бесконечными заданиями, которые я должен курировать лично, потому что мои подчиненные просто не в состоянии с ним справиться. Для этого вида отношений нужны очень крепкие нервы.

М не знает, шутит Кью или говорит серьезно.

Тот замолкает резко, будто жалея о сказанном. Натягивает пальто до самого подбородка.

— Приятно пахнет, — произносит Кью задумчиво. М видит через комнату, как он опускает лицо в ткань воротника. — Очень приятно. Это ваш одеколон? Мне сложно поверить, что у вас никого нет.

Последняя фраза кажется совершенно не связанной с предыдущей, и М становится вдруг душно. Смесь внезапного возбуждения и смущения окатывает его горячей волной. Он быстро отворачивается к стеклу, хотя прекрасно понимает, что в темноте Кью не может видеть его лица.

В наступившей тишине слышно, как тикают часы над дверью и как где-то далеко завывает сирена скорой. Через стены, очень приглушенно, доносятся басы танцевальной музыки.

— Простите, М, — говорит Кью мягко. — Я веду себя бестактно. Это все шампанское и стимуляторы. Простите.

М молчит, не зная, что ответить. Ему кажется, что Кью делает это специально. Смущает его. Запутывает. Нужно что-то сказать.

Тишина становится почти осязаемой, давит на уши, а потом внезапно отпускает.

С неба падают медленные крупные хлопья.

— Смотрите, Кью, — произносит М, не отрывая взгляда от окна. — Снег пошел.

Через пару секунд за спиной снова слышится движение и тихие шаги. Кью подходит к М вплотную и смотрит в окно из-за его плеча. М чувствует кожей, как плавно замедляется время.

Он поворачивается к Кью, пытаясь не прикасаться к нему, и это едва удается, потому что тот стоит слишком близко и не делает ни малейшей попытки отодвинуться.

Их лица оказываются напротив. М видит отблеск окна в стеклах очков Кью и ему хочется снять их, но он не решается даже пошевелиться.

— Я терпеть не могу этот праздник, — произносит Кью ровно, — потому что именно в этот день — уж не знаю, почему, — мне потрясающе везет на самые гадкие вещи. Самые болезненные расставания. Самые неприятные разговоры. Самые горькие открытия.

Он замолкает, слегка поворачивая лицо в сторону, и М, наконец, видит его глаза за стеклами очков - усталые, темные. Кью смотрит в окно поверх его правого плеча.

— Сегодня не исключение, — продолжает он так же спокойно и снова смотрит прямо на М, из-за чего тот опять теряет его взгляд. Желание снять с Кью очки становится мучительным. — И я очень благодарен вам, М.

— За что? — голос сел и слова выходят хрипловатым шепотом.

— За это… — Кью обводит рукой кабинет, все так же не отворачиваясь и не отстраняясь. — За тишину. За тепло.

М сглатывает. По ощущениям — он сглатывает свое сердце.

— Если я могу вернуть вам хотя бы каплю тепла, то я хотел бы это сделать. Это просто благодарность.

Они стоят и молча смотрят друг на друга. В голове М звенящая пустота, но он знает, что нужно уйти. Сказать что-то нейтральное и отойти от окна. И не может. Он смотрит на Кью, представляя: как бы это было — поцеловать его? Прикоснуться губами к его яркому рту, вдохнуть запах кожи, запустить пальцы ему в волосы. Как это?

— Сделайте то, чего вам сейчас хочется больше всего, М, — губы Кью двигаются, как в замедленной съемке.

М слушается этих слов, как приказа. Словно преодолевая непомерно возросшее земное притяжение, он поднимает тяжелые руки, осторожно снимает с Кью очки и замирает, не зная, куда положить. Кью прикасается к его запястью, прохладными пальцами скользит по краю манжета, и М вздрагивает от острого наслаждения. Но Кью только забирает из его руки очки и кладет в карман пиджака. Он близоруко прищуривается и улыбается.

— Так лучше?

— Да.

— Хорошо. Это все, чего вам хотелось, М? — голос Кью убаюкивает, а бледный ночной свет рябит и вибрирует — это снег за окном валит теперь тяжело и быстро, и реальность колеблется тоже.

М не отвечает. Он наклоняется к губам Кью, задерживает дыхание и мягко целует его, боясь покачнуть и без того шаткую иллюзию. Сейчас поцелуй закончится, Кью отстранится и уйдет, а внутри останется все та же свистящая пустота.

Но Кью прижимается к его груди, приоткрывает губы, вдыхает его тепло. Узкие ладони ложатся под пиджак М, на рубашку, медленно и осторожно двигаются от груди вверх, к воротнику, и прохладно касаются шеи.

М забывает обо всем. Пускай иллюзия, пускай свистящая пустота. Но сейчас Кью льнет к нему, и его тело под рубашкой такое узкое, что можно обнять одной рукой. Он даже слышит, как синхронно и гулко колотятся оба их сердца: как одно, разделенное клеткой ребер пополам.

Он ласкает губы Кью короткими, нежными движениями, ловит его рваные выдохи и жадные вдохи. Он чувствует, как Кью, в такт поцелуям, легко касается пальцами его затылка, и оттуда вниз, к самому крестцу, сбегают дорожки возбуждения.

Кью вдруг тихонько стонет на выдохе и прерывает поцелуй. М даже рад, потому что у него уже ощутимо кружится голова.

— Хватит, — смеется Кью. — На первый раз. Я… Это слишком хорошо, М.

М притягивает его к себе и они стоят молча, и кажется, что пол качается под ногами, и свет из окна все так же рябит.

— Вряд ли я заслужил столько тепла, — наконец произносит М тихо. — Это чересчур щедро, Кью.

— Не чересчур, — смеется Кью над самым его ухом, и дыхание щекочет шею. — Мы — два одиноких человека, а вокруг — этот проклятый праздник. Нужно поддерживать друг друга.

Он замолкает и прижимается к щеке М, а тот закрывает глаза и всем телом впитывает чужое непривычное тепло.

В кабинет заглядывает Манипенни и пару секунд всматривается в силуэт напротив окна. От порога не разобрать даже, один это человек или два, но, повинуясь интуитивному порыву, она быстро отступает, выскальзывает в приемную и бесшумно прикрывает за собой дверь.


End file.
